Forces
by Moledro
Summary: No matter how hard both Clarke and Lexa tried to hate one another, they couldn't. It was as if there were forces acting against them. *Starts from 3x02, also Lexa and guns don't mix.
1. Chapter 1

All of her senses were heightened as they were compensating for her lack of sight. Sticks cracking underneath her feet sounded ten times louder when the sun landed on her skin she felt the warmth spread throughout her body, and the smell of pine trees and dirt filled her lungs. Clarke had been dragged behind Prince Roan for what felt like 4 days, however, time had just become a notion to her. Because this felt like so much had passed from her being bagged and her stumbling through the woods behind Roan, Clarke became accustomed to the conversations she had with herself; as her gag allowed little words to pass between Roan and herself. As Clarke had time to talk to herself, she began to understand why she had been gagged, and some hate toward Roan dissipated, as the silence made her realize that she talks a lot, even to herself.  
Just as Clarke began to prioritize the growing list of what actions needed to be taken at Arkadia, in complete disregard to the fact that she might not ever return, Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by the loud noises of what sounded like a city. Voices of vendors and children blended as one, and the smell of cooking meat engulfed her causing her stomach to rumble. Clarke wished to have the ability to see her surroundings, however, Roan's gruff handling of her reminded her that she was anything but free.  
A bright light shone through the bag over her head, however, little time was given to allow her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Wanheda, kom ai don swega klin." Roan gruffly announced before she was forced onto her knees.

The bag was pulled from her head, causing her to flinch at the light. Clarke squinted through the searing pain that throbbed behind her eyes and forced her eyes to focus on the figure before her. Lexa.  
Clarke glared up at Lexa as she softly acknowledged her presence.

"Hello, Clarke."

Clarke felt her rage boil underneath her skin as she stared at the Commander of the Twelve clans. All the memories of her betrayal overtook her thought process; the decision she had to make alone, and the weight of living with it, and all that time she had spent alone in hopes of finding some solace in it, was now wasted, as any comfort she might've found was obliterated.

"The deal was for you to bring her to me unharmed." Lexa's words cut like a blade.

Lexa broke their eye contact, to glare at Roan for his gruffness and brute.  
 _He was not the one to hurt me, Lexa, you were._

"She didn't come easy."

A quick curt nod of Lexa's head expressed her understanding.  
"I'd expect not."  
Lexa brought her attention back to Clarke.  
 _No, you don't get to act like you know me. You don't know the first thing about me.  
_ Lexa brought her attention back to Clarke, where a quick silence settled upon the trio, as both Lexa and Clarke studied one another.

"I've done my part, now do yours. Lift my banishment." Roan gruffly commanded. He talked of Clarke as though she were a wild trophy, one that was easy to capture and claim as property. As though Clarke were not an unstoppable force.

Lexa's gaze shifted to Roan as she scrunched up her face in agitation. "I'm told your mother's army marches on Polis."

"That has nothing to do with me. Honor our deal."  
"I'll honor our deal when your queen honors my coalition." Lexa bit back. "Lock Prince Roan of Azgeda away."

Lexa watched as the guards manhandled Roan out of the throne room, taking pleasure at the sight.

"What of Wanheda-" Titus interrupted.

"Leave us," Lexa commanded with a swift motion of her hands.

Titus and Indra shared a look of uncertainty before carrying out their Heda's command.  
Titus stopped on his way out in hopes to hear Lexa revoke her command, only to hear, "You heard me."

"Sis em au na gyon op." (Help her up.)

Only until they were alone did Lexa move toward Clarke. "I'm sorry,"  
Lexa's fingers gently grazed Clarke's cheek as she removed her gag, "that it had to be this way. I had to ensure that Wanheda didn't fall into the hands of the Ice Queen. War is brewing Clarke. I need you."

A long silence spread between them, as Lexa waited for a response. Clarke set her jaw, and before she could stop herself, she responded the only way her rage would allow her. She watched her spit hit its target, causing Lexa to flinch, and before she or herself could recover, her rage took complete control over her.  
"You bitch!"  
The guards quickly came to their Heda's aid and worked together to contain Clark.  
"You wanted the commander of death?! You've got her!"  
Clarke thrashed against their grips, in hopes of breaking free to continue her onslaught on Lexa. Even as the guards dragged her away, Lexa could still hear her violent screams and threats.

"I'll kill you!"

…


	2. Chapter 2

A week had slowly passed, and Clarke hadn't left her room once. She was surprised when the guards had released her in a bedchamber rather than a dungeon, Lexa must have some huge ulterior motives; she must also think Clarke to be shallow if she believes a well candle lit room and a bed would guilt Clarke into carrying out any of Lexa's commands.  
Clarke stopped her uneasy pacing to stare out the window that overlooked Polis. The city was bustling, alive, and in moments like this Clarke could easily see how Lexa would want to do anything in her power to preserve moments like this.  
Clarke's thoughts were interrupted when a sudden noise behind her startled her. She quickly pivoted to face the source of the noise, prepared to defend herself if need be. Lexa entered and glided to stand across from her, however allowing plenty of space between them. Clarke couldn't help but glare at Lexa, and spoke the first thing that came to mind, "What part of, "I won't see you" was unclear?"

"I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. We've got bigger concerns." Lexa replied was taken aback from how calm and controlled Lexa seemed. Shouldn't she have been angry? Why had she respected Clarke's wishes for so long anyways, she is the Commander of the Twelve clans, whatever she wants, she gets.  
 _It's all an act. Don't let it get to you._

"We" don't have any concerns at all." Clarke bit back.  
"Yes we do," Lexa lessened the distance between them by a few paces, "I'm hosting a summit with Skaikru at sundown. You'll be returned to your people."  
Clarke's eyebrows knit together in confusion."You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?"  
"I went to all that trouble to save you," Lexa said as she kept steady eye contact with Clarke. Clarke couldn't help but chuckle lightly to herself.  
 _Save me, really Lexa?! Go float yourself._

"You know when I could've used saving?" Clarke asked, and quickly responded, "When you abandoned me at Mount Weather."  
"Clearly you didn't need my help."  
"Clearly."Clarke began to pace, noticing how close both her and Lexa were, however, Lexa's response froze her in mid-step.  
"You're angry, Clarke, but I know you."  
 _You don't know the first thing about me.  
_ "What you've done haunts you, and it's easier to hate me than it is to hate yourself."  
"Oh, I can do both," Clarke reassured her causing Lexa to tilt her head, intrigued.  
"What would you've done if their leader had offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine. Would you really have chosen differently?"  
"I don't betray my friends."  
"But you did."That blunt statement sucked all the air out of Clarke.  
"You had friends in Mount Weather," Lexa explained further.  
"Those deaths are on you, too." Clarke hissed, "the only difference is, you have no honor, and I had no choice."  
"It helps no one to dwell on the past," Lexa began to take a few steps towards Clarke, "and that's not why I'm here. You're right. I'm not just letting you go back to your people. I want something more. I want your people to become my people."Clarke shook her head at the absurd idea, however, Lexa continued."I'm offering Skaikru the opportunity to join my coalition, become the 13th clan. No one would dare move against you because that would be moving against me."  
"Just, leave me alone. I'm done. Do you understand? I left."  
"You can't run away from who you are you." Lexa lost her calmness for that moment, as her volume raised slightly.

Lexa regathered her collected image, "Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe."  
"Bow before you?" Clarke was stunned at this command, and finally, everything came into view.  
"You don't give a damn about my people. I know why you're here. I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now the Ice Queen is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself, because I will never bow to you."Clarke turned away from Lexa, signifying the end of their conversation.

Clarke waited until she heard the door close completely, and the lock click into place before she moved. Her hands went to her forehead, trying to soothe her mind and the jumble it had become.  
 _I just need some air.  
_ Clarke went and pounded on the door that led out to the hallway, marking sure she was heard. A guard unlocked the door and opened it with such force it nearly hit her in the head."I need some air."The guard looked over at another that was stationed guarding the other side of the door, most likely to contain the powerful Wanheda rather than to protect her from any unwanted guests. The guard took a moment to process the information before nodding his head and allowing Clarke out of the doorway. Together they sandwiched Clarke between their heavily armored shoulders and began to direct her around the unfamiliar building.

Clarke was relieved to see the double doors, as she felt like both the guards and the walls were starting to constrict themselves around her. The air felt good on her face, as Clarke sucked in a deep breath. She steadied herself on the railing, looking down upon what lie below her. Motion to her left caught her eye, causing Clarke to turn and face Prince Roan as he made his way up some of the stairs that led to the landing Clarke stood on.

"Well if it isn't the Prince of Azgeda."  
"Don't be fooled. I'm a prisoner here, same as you." Roan said as he held out his hands as if shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.  
"You're the reason I'm a prisoner here."  
"Relax, Wanheda, I'm here to help you."  
"Sure you are," Clarke replied sarcastically as she turned away from him.

Roan leaned on the railing as he explained, "The Commander promised to lift my banishment if I delivered you safely. She broke our deal." Roan captured Clarke's eyes, "I'm willing to strike a new one with you, so we can both go home."  
"I'm already going home," Clarke stated smugly.  
"Then you won't have a chance to get what you really want."Clarke turned and narrowed her eyes at Roan, "What would you know about what I want?"  
"I saw that look on your face when I took that hood off. You want revenge." Roan stated as he kept his eyes glued on her. Clarke was shocked at what he was implying, and before she confirmed her doubts she looked around, making sure the vicinity around them was clear before voicing her thoughts, "You want to kill her."  
Roan simply nodded his head, causing Clarke's heart race to quicken slightly.  
 _Do I really hate Lexa enough to want her dead?  
_ "So kill her," Clarke said, trying to convey her disinterest in the topic.

"You can get close, I can't. You'll find a knife under your bed when you return to your room. I've already bought enough of the guards to get you out of here. If you do this, Azgeda will take control of the coalition, and you'll find a strong and grateful ally in the Ice Queen."  
"And why should I trust her? From what I hear, she's worse than Lexa."  
"That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look, we're all trying to do what's right for our people, this is what's right for yours."Clarke and Roan stared at one another for a few more moments, before both their guards separated them. As they went their separate ways Clarke gave a small nod of her head to Roan, which Roan returned, their deal now solidified.

As Clarke was guided back to her room her mind was a more jumbled mess than before. She could easily kill Lexa, hell she deserved to die for abandoning Clarke and her people when they needed her most. She's the reason so much blood was spilled at Mount Weather, she could've easily prevented Clarke and Bellamy from being forced to save their people at the price of Mount Weather's. Lexa's selfish actions are the cause of all of Clarke's misery and guilt.

 _"The dead are gone, Clarke... The living are hungry."_ Lexa's voice recited in her head _  
Yes Lexa, living are hungry, hungry for revenge._

Clarke's blood began to boil as her thoughts savagely tore into the past, even though they did nothing to bring back the dead. Clarke snapped back to the present just as the guards were about to shut Clarke back into her room for only God knows how long. Clarke couldn't take it anymore, all of her emotions needed to have a target, and Clarke had decided long ago that the target was Lexa.

"I wish to see the Commander."

...


	3. Chapter 3

The knife was heavier than Clarke had imagined it would be, or maybe it was just the weight of what she knew she had to with it that was making it heavier to her. She cradled it carefully within her two palms, memorizing every detail from a nick in the handle, to any scuffs on the blade.

 _To kill, or not to kil-_

Clarke's horrible attempt at making a joke out of a Shakespearean quote was quickly interrupted with the click of the lock, forcing Clarke to quickly conceal the dagger and get into position. She had imagined this scenario taking place about a million times, in hopes of being prepared for any situation.  
 _Start with your back facing Lexa, she doesn't deserve to see what's coming.  
_ The door opened and quickly shut, and in those brief moments, Clarke could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

"You wanted to see me. I'm here." Lexa spoke from behind her.

Aiming her back toward Lexa didn't make what she had to do any easier, Lexa's strong confident voice still chiseled away at Clarke's resolve.  
Lexa seemed to notice Clarke's odd behavior, and took some paces towards Clarke while questioning, "Clarke?"

Clarke ferociously met Lexa halfway, grabbing her into a tight hold, trying to control her breathing, trying to convey a sense of ease. She was the Commander of Death, one more life shouldn't mean anything else to her, especially Lexa's.

She knowingly held the dagger at Lexa's jugular, however, she couldn't seem to drag it across it, no matter how hard she seemed to focus on it, and not the look of alarm that covered Lexa's face. She knew that once she looked up into Lexa's eyes, her resolve would completely break, simply because Lexa had that effect on her.  
Lexa's eyes flicked side to side analyzing every detail on Clarke's face, she noted the fact that creases had formed between Clarke's eyebrows, as though as in an attempt to detach herself from the moment, as though taking Lexa's life meant nothing to her.

An internal war waged on in Clarke's head, as she tried to logically justify her reasoning behind murdering Lexa in cold blood. However, Clarke knew deep down that this whole situation was wrong; and it wouldn't solve any of her problems, rather, completing this would most likely quadruple her problems. Finally coming to this realization Clarke was weak and allowed her eyes to flick up to Lexa's.

"I'm sorry." Lexa softly whispered, causing Clarke's entire facade of strength and detachment to crumble.

Clarke's vision began to blur, and in an attempt to prevent any signs of weakness, she tried to shake the tears away. Clarke couldn't handle Lexa's constant stare anymore, and shoved her away, letting her grief and pent up feelings get the best of her. Clarke dropped the knife, and the sound of metal hitting concrete echoed throughout the quiet room.  
"I never meant to turn you into this. You're free to go, your mother is here I'll have you escorted to her." Lexa said as she began to leave the room.

 _Stop being so petty Clarke… Put your pain and hatred aside, and do what's best for your people._

"Wait," Clarke commanded, just as Lexa was about to pull the door open, "I have a better idea."  
This quickly caught Lexa's attention, as she turned and gave her undivided attention to Clarke.

Clarke's eyes immediately fell upon her mother, and even though months had passed since she had seen her, she looked as though she hadn't aged a day. She was immediately pulled into an embrace, which she was reluctant to return because she was still unsure of where she stood with her people and especially her mother. The embrace was short lived, as Clarke knew that she couldn't beat around the bush when it came to informing her mom and Kane of the new terms of the summit.

"I have something to tell you, and we don't have much time."  
"Wait a minute," Abby commanded in a motherly tone, "Just let me look at you."  
Kane unintentionally came to Clarke's aid as he rested a hand on Abby's shoulder and simply stated, "We'll have plenty of time to catch up once we get back home."  
"The Commanders changing the terms of the summit," Clarke stated bluntly.  
"Is this because of Mount Weather?" Kane asked taken aback from this information, for he had become accustomed to the Grounder way from his friendship with Indra. It was unlike Grounder's to go back on their word or to even go and change their word.  
"This is because of the Ice Nation. They want Lexa dead, they want to take over the coalition." Clarke said as she fixed her gaze on her mother.  
"That's Lexa's concern, not ours," Abby said frantically, trying to convince Clarke to put an end to this.  
"No, Abby, if Lexa falls, the coalition shatters, and there's no way we avoid that war. You said there were new terms?"  
"We become the 13th clan."

Kane turned away from Abby and Clarke, as he began to process the information, and weigh the pros and cons of joining the coalition and how they might affect the people of Arkadia.  
"13th clan? What does that mean, that we follow Lexa?" Abby asked, not showing an ounce of support for joining the coalition.  
"Yes."  
"We came here to negotiate a treaty."  
"This is our unity day, Mom. You can be the 13th station, or you can be the 13th clan."  
Abby turned toward Kane and asked, "Marcus?"  
"Clarke's right. I've seen the Ice Nation army, and we don't stand a chance against them. We need to do this." Kane stated matter of factly.  
"So we become the 13th clan, then what? What's gonna stop the Ice Nation?" Abby asked, her disdain for the plan completely evident in her tone.

"Wanheda," Clarke replied more confidently than she had originally planned.

...


	4. Chapter 4

As Clarke was guided to where the initiation ceremony was to take place, Clarke observed her surroundings, as she was not used to the silence that had befallen the capitol city. The dilapidated building was the complete opposite of how it usually was during the day, no one was in the halls except for Clarke, her guide, and guards positioned at specific spots. All of this was new and odd for Clarke, as it seemed like the building had become a ghost town within the few hours of her discussion with Lexa, and she was only there to take witness to the fact that people once had thrived here.  
Clarke was in her head too much to notice her guide stop and face her, giving her a quick once over, she only came back to reality when she felt a calloused hand grab her chin and maneuver her head left and right. The guide made a low affirmative noise, before pointing Clarke to the double doors guarded by two stoic guards, and taking his leave down a hallway that was off to the right. Clarke could hear the music through the doors, noting the deep alto sound the voice had. The sound was one of beauty and strength, one fitting for the occasion as it conveyed the growing strength of the coalition under Lexa's command.

Clarke sucked in a deep breath and began her confident strides toward the doors that hid behind them an unpredictable future for both her and her people. The doors opened to reveal the candle lit throne room, and it's small yet powerful audience; however Clarke paid them no attention as her eyes immediately glued onto Lexa's, creating a connection between them that no one else could feel.  
This connection between the two empowered them both, as they both fed off one another. They fed off one another's mistakes, pain, and their sacrifices, as each one of them played a role that led them to this very moment. Clarke strolled confidently toward Lexa, each step more confident than the last.

Clarke finally stood before Lexa, and only took a second before lowering herself onto one knee before her while also bowing her head, relinquishing all the power Wanheda had over to the Commander of the Twelve Clans.

With this sign of submission, Lexa couldn't help but intake a breath. She had never imagined Clarke would ever bow to her, not after Mount Weather and the deep hurt she had caused her. Lexa kept her eyes glued on the Clarke bowing before her, ignoring all her subjects slowly take to their knees; afraid that if she were to take her eyes off Clarke, even for a second, she'd evolve back to what Lexa had made of her. An animal, filled with hate, and distrusting of anyone that tried to get near her.

Lexa recognized the ending of the song, and pulled her gaze away from Clarke, allowing herself to take in the audience before her, taking in all the power, peace, and prosperity that surrounded them all.

"Hail warriors of the twelve clans."  
"Hail Commander of the Blood." All the present Grounders recited, out of respect and loyalty.  
"Rise," Lexa commanded.

As Clarke rose to her feet and joined her people, Lexa couldn't help but track her with her gaze.

"We welcome Skaikru to our halls in a spirit of friendship and harmony," Lexa took a moment before continuing increasing her volume slightly, "And we welcome Clarke kom Skaikru, Legendary Wanheda, Mountain Slayer. The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the Skaikru, but rather, to initiate them into the coalition."  
Many murmurs among the grounders present broke up, expressing their disdain and distrust for the new clan. As unnerving as it was to Lexa, she did not let their murmurs guide her off track. Instead, the uncertain murmurs encouraged her to initiate Skaikru into her coalition.

"To symbolize this union, the leader of Skaikru must bear our mark."

Upon hearing this news Kane and Abby turned to one another, Abby realizing how unfit she seemed to be to be recognized as the leader of Skaikru, while Kane was not for the idea of Abby enduring the pain of being marked.

"The honor should be yours," Abby whispered softly.  
Kane simply nodded his head, before turning to acknowledge Lexa as the leader of Skaikru. Lexa accepted this change in command and commanded, "Present your arm."

All eyes focused on Kane, as he rolled up his sleeve, and watched as the scalding hot brand was forced upon his forearm. Kane's discomfort was quickly overshadowed, as the two throne room doors were thrown open, by Bellamy, Octavia, and Pike forcing their way in, throwing the summit into complete chaos.

"Bellamy?" Clarke asked, shocked to see him, especially with a gun pointed at one of the Grounders.

All eyes flicked back and forth, concern evident on everyone's faces. This wasn't how the summit was supposed to go, it was supposed to be one of peace and strength. These weapons and acts of violence ruined the meaning of this summit, causing all to begin to question Lexa and her control over the coalition.

"What is the meaning of this?" Titus questioned, barely able to contain his anger.  
"The summits a trap," Bellamy answered as he threw the Grounder on the ground. Bellamy then turned to face Clarke and said, "We need to get you out of here."  
Sick of the confusion created by this scene Clarke channeled her frustrations and berated Lexa with the question, "What the hell is going on?!"  
"I don't know." Lexa bit back, with her eyes glued on Bellamy and the imposters, as she still was suspicious for the reason behind their intrusion.

"It's the Ice Nation," Bellamy said as he turned to scan the crowd, looking for any Ice Nation representative to blame.  
"These allegations are an outrage. The Ice Nation never stormed this summit with weapons, breaking our laws, that was the Skaikru." Ivon, the Ice Nation ambassador, pointed out.  
"We're right about this," Pike said over his shoulder, "The two guards you left behind are dead already. We need to go now!"

"How did you come by this information?" Lexa commanded loudly, determined to get to the bottom of this situation.

Pike, Octavia, and Bellamy all began to scan the area, searching for Echo. She was the one to relay the information of the Ice Nation and the trap they had set up. She was the one that had led them to this summit, without her, they wouldn't have been able to put an end to this summit to save their people.  
"Where the hell is Echo?" Octavia asked, unable to process that Echo may have lied to them just to stir up war.  
After fruitless seconds of scanning, Bellamy had become agitated. "What's going on?" Where the hell is she?!"  
"Bellamy, maybe we were wrong about this?" Octavia questioned openly as her doubts began to fill her head.

"I don't understand."

Kane decided it was his time to intervene, sick of seeing his people waving their weapons around and blindly accusing the Ice Nation without any evidence.  
"Stand down." Kane firmly ordered as he outstretched his hand waiting for Bellamy to relinquish his gun.

Just as Kane was about to rejoin the audience a static voice came over the radio.

"Bellamy, Bellamy, come in. The Grounders attacked Mount Weather." a voice that belonged to Raven announced.  
"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked in disbelief.  
"It's gone. It's gone. They're all gone. Sinclair and I are the only ones left, I'm so sorry," Raven's voice cracked as she began to sob, "I'm so sorry."  
Raven's sobs seemed to reverberate off the walls of the room, as realization began to settle into the Skaikru.

"You should have never moved your people into Mount Weather," Ivon stated simply as he moved to face the entire audience, a look of smug arrogance written all over his face.  
"The Ice Nation did what Lexa was too weak to do." Ivon continued, as he turned and smirked in the face of the Commander of the Thirteen clans.  
"This is an act of war!" Lexa growled as she stepped down to face Ivon head on.  
"Sentries, arrest the Ice Nation delegation!" Lexa bellowed. Her eyes quickly fell upon Prince Roan, and just to ensure security she continued with her orders, "Including the prince."

Abby turned to Kane and said," We need to get home. If they attacked Mount Weather, Arkadia could be next."  
"I agree," Kane said solemnly.  
"Go, marshal your forces. We'll avenge the attack together." Lexa assured calmly.

"I'll escort them." Indra said, before turning and getting Octavia's attention, "I hope you kept up your training, you'll need it."  
"Clarke, we need to leave now," Bellamy stated firmly, distrusting the security Polis offers for his people.

"We need an ambassador from the 13th clan to stay here in Polis." Lexa intervened smoothly.  
"It's not safe here." Bellamy pointed out.  
"Clarke will be safe here, under my protection," Lexa reassured him.

Clarke's mind was made up the moment she had agreed to join the coalition. She was going to stay in Polis, and do everything in her power to ensure the coalition remained in tack, and that Lexa remained true to her word.  
"I have to stay," Clarke said softly.  
"Clarke-" Abby began to argue, however, was cut short by Clarke.  
"I have to make sure she keeps her word."

"Come on, Heda, we must convene the war council immediately." Titus reminded Lexa, catching Clarke's attention.  
"I'll be right there," Clarke replied as her's and Lexa's eyes were allowed a quick second to share the same concerned look.

Abby understood that Clarke had decided long ago that she was going to do all that she could to ensure that her people had a chance to continue their survival. She didn't need any more persuasion to understand that Clarke's mind was already made up. She simply hugged Clarke tightly and savored every moment of it.  
"Be safe." Kane said quietly, to which Clarke replied with a simple, "You too."

Bellamy was the last, and hardest goodbye.  
"She left us to die on that mountain, she will always put her people first. You should come home to yours." Bellamy argued, hoping that his words would convince Clarke to see how untrustworthy Lexa was.  
"I'm sorry." Was all that Clarke could muster up in response to Bellamy.  
Clarke's response was not what Bellamy had had expected, in fact, it angered him. Clarke didn't even attempt to try and persuade him to see her reasoning behind her need to stay. She treated him as if he didn't deserve to know what she was thinking, and her true intentions for staying. Sick of being pushed aside, Bellamy allowed Clarke to stay. He had done his very best to keep Clarke out of harm's way, however, he was done trying, especially when she acted like she didn't need help. Bellamy just simply turned and left the throne room, not once looking back to Clarke.  
Clarke didn't allow this to dwell on her mind too much, as she had much to plan with Lexa and the war council. She turned and gave Lexa a small nod of her head, that of which Lexa returned. Both ready to face whatever would come next, together.

It was deep into the night, well past the time anyone in Polis should be up and about, except for Lexa and her convening war council. Most of the members had taken their leave, as plans were solidified and promised to be put into action once everyone had gotten their proper rest. The only ones that remained were Clarke, Lexa, and Titus.

"Let me know as soon as the scouts come back," Lexa ordered calmly as she followed Titus to the door of her throne room.

Before Titus took his leave, he couldn't resist saying, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Lexa was left to reflect on his biting remark, however, controlled herself from shouting anything after Titus.

"I keep asking myself, "How did the Grounders know there was a self-destruct mechanism inside Mount Weather." Clarke thought aloud, bringing Lexa back to face her.  
"We'll get the answers soon, Clarke," Lexa reassured as she paced toward Clarke as if they were magnetized together, "Thank you for staying."  
"I stayed because it was the right thing for my people." Clarke snarkily answered. She wouldn't allow Lexa to believe for even a second that Clarke had decided to stay for any other reason than that.

"Our people." Lexa corrected softly.

Clarke fixed herself in front of Lexa, in hopes of conveying her power, "If you betray me again-"

"I won't," Lexa said softly, interrupting Clarke's empty threats.

Clarke and Lexa shared a quiet moment and look before Lexa lowered herself to kneel in front of Clarke. Clarke was taken aback by this, unsure of how to react to this sign of respect, and loyalty.

"I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my own." Lexa promised, keeping constant eye contact in hopes of showing her deepest sincerity.  
Clark had no words, unsure that any would convey her feelings. She simply let her actions speak louder than her words, and offered Lexa her hand, to symbolize their unity and the trust she was instilling into Lexa. Lexa took the outstretched hand and stood.

For moments they simply stared into one another's eyes, as if for the first time. They truly saw one another for who they really were, and accepted another. Deepest flaws and all. And through this moment, their bond grew by tenfold.

...


	5. Chapter 5

The noise in the throne room was deafening, as all the ambassadors discussed amongst themselves the controversial issues that were to be addressed with this meeting. Clarke sat quietly, watching these leaders bicker back and forth, however, she could care less; she was content with the fact that no one was acknowledging her, she was busy replaying Lexa kneeling before her.

" _I swear fealty to you,"_ Lexa's voice echoed softly within her head.  
Clarke knew she must have been imagining this, however, she could still feel Lexa's hand in hers. She could feel the warmth radiating from Lexa's hand, and the comfort it brought her. The comfort that was much needed after the attack on Mount Weather.

 _49 dead…  
_ Clarke shook her head in an attempt to shake the number from her head, as she knew that dwelling on that number did nothing to ease her conscience, nor did it serve as retribution for their deaths. Clarke's mind wasn't allowed to wander to its depths of hatred much further as the throne room doors were opened to a sentry announcing the entrance of the Commander of the Thirteen Clans. The original 12 ambassadors immediately rose to their feet, leaving Clarke to momentarily ogle them before jumping to hers.

Lexa strode in, head raised, and with Titus trailing her; confidence oozing from her with every step, causing Clarke to marvel at her. Lexa carried herself in a way Clarke couldn't fully comprehend as if she thrived off of less than 4 hours of sleep, and the burdens of the entire world.

Lexa's abrupt turn forced Clarke out of her thoughts and back into the moment. Lexa stood in front of her throne, her eyes trailing over each ambassador, acknowledging them and paying them her respects. Lexa held Clarke's a moment longer than the others, long enough for Clarke to flash a small twitch of her lips. The only sign of comfort Clarke could give Lexa at the moment.

Once each ambassador had been acknowledged Lexa sat, then motioned for the rest to sit.

Lexa didn't miss a beat as she immediately addressed the audience, "Ambassadors of the coalition, today we honor our covenant. The clan that stands against one of us stands against us all."

"Lid fingadon in," (Bring in the accused,) Titus ordered from Lexa's side as he motioned to the main doors with one of his hands.

Clarke couldn't help herself as she turned her head. She wanted to see the face that had ordered the death of 49 of her people, and more importantly, she wanted the accused to see the hate that seethed behind her eyes.

Queen Nia's appearance was striking to Clarke, as she had pictured a female version of the Devil rather than the sharp-angled older woman that strode in. Their eyes glued onto one another allowing an understanding of hate to pass between them.

Queen Nia was forcefully brought to her knees before the Commander of the Thirteen Clans, which Clarke noticed that the mere presence of Queen Nia caused Lexa to stiffen slightly in her seat. Clarke observed the fact the Lexa must have felt similar, if not a deeper, hatred toward her.

"Queen Nia of Azegeda has confessed to the destruction of Mount Weather resulting in the death of 49 members of Skaikru," Titus announced to the audience.

This news brought a smirk upon the Queen's scar-ridden face, a smirk Clarke was one to notice. This smirk brought a wave of nauseous to crash over her.

 _She feels no remorse whatsoever._

"Wanheda, what say you?" Titus asked, causing all eyes to turn in her direction.

Clarke was barely able to say, "Skaikru demands justice," before Queen Nia spoke up.

"Azgeda nou badan disha gada op nowe." (Azgeda does not answer to this girl.)

"Shof yu op," (Silence) Titus interjected. He quickly changed tongues, in respect for the 13th clan's ambassador, "The punishment for your crime is death, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I need no defense," Queen Nia refuted, "She does."

Nia's eyes flicked to Lexa, her smirk contorted to a grin of pure evil. Nia continued, even though she knew she was out of line, "Today is judgment day. I call for a vote of no confidence."  
Titus was sick of hearing this false Queen speak as if she ruled this coalition. He knew the only way to fully put an end to her false reign was to end her. "Take this Queen to meet her fate," Titus commanded.

"Slou yu rou daun," (Not so fast.) An ambassador to Clarke's left spoke as he stood, "Nou Heda noumou."

"Nou Heda noumou." Another ambassador chanted as he stood in solidarity with the first ambassador, causing a chain reaction.

Clarke was alarmed by this chant, as she picked up both the words "no," and "commander." Clarke put together that this chant was not one in support of Lexa, but rather, in the support of Nia.

 _Are Lexa's ambassador's turning on her?!_

Titus shook with rage as he ordered, "Take them away, too!"

"Hod op." (Wait.)

Lexa's strong voice was startling, as she had remained silent for almost the entirety of this meeting.

"Lexa, please execute these traitors," Titus pleaded softly.

Lexa silenced him with the simple move of her hand and the words, "Let her make her move."

Clarke watched as the remaining ambassadors rise to their feet, reciting the chant. This was unreal to her, as she couldn't process Lexa's people; the people Lexa almost sacrificed Clarke's people for, turning against her.

"Commander, what is this," Clarke questioned frantically.

"This is a coup," Lexa answered calmly, not daring to pull her eyes away from Queen Nia.

"This is the law, her law," Queen Nia condescendingly informed the "stranger" that sat before them as she rose to her feet. "A unanimous vote of the ambassadors or death are all that can remove a commander from power."

"It's not unanimous," Clarke frantically fought back.  
"We do not recognize the legitimacy of Skaikru," Queen Nia spat in disgust toward Clarke.

"We do," Titus said simply, causing Nia to whip her head around. "Yesterday Skaikru took the brand, they are the 13th Clan. This vote of no confidence fails. All these coup plotters will suffer the exact same fate as the Ice Queen." Titus emphasized his point as he circled the room with an accusatory finger pointed.

"She won't take our heads, because she knows our armies will retaliate," Queen Nia stated smugly, causing Lexa to raise her chin, in preparation to defend her position as Heda.

"None of us here wants war," Nia continued as she circled to address the audience, sarcasm seething from her lips.

"We both know what you want, Nia," Lexa bit back, intentionally leaving off the 'Queen' title.

Lexa stood from her throne and began to shorten the distance between herself and the accused. "If you think me unfit to command, issue the challenge and let's get on with it," Lexa ordered face to face with Nia, her eye contact showing no signs of weakness.

"Very well, you are challenged."

"And I accept your challenge," Lexa replied back with ease.

 _What is going on?!_

Clarke's gaze jumped back and forth between both Nia and Lexa, confusion evident on her face.

"So be it," Titus announced, "Soulou gonplei." (Single combat)

Titus elaborated in Gonasleng, for Clarke, "Warrior against warrior, to the death. Queen Nia of Azgeda, who do you choose to be your champion?"

Nia's response came with ease as if it were the obvious choice, "My son, Roan, Prince of Azgeda."

"Heda, who will fight for you?" Titus asked respectfully.

Lexa's gaze momentarily locked onto Clarke's, however, it didn't linger long as she abruptly turned and made her way back to her throne. She took her seat before responding with, "Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai." (I'm the Commander. No one fights for me.")

This response caused Queen Nia's evil smile to return as Clarke continuously looked back and forth between Titus and Lexa. She was at a loss for words, not understanding what Lexa had said. Titus, on the other hand, looked as if he were going to be sick.

...


End file.
